There has conventionally been known, as represented by complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, an amplification-type solid-state imaging device that converts signal charges, which are accumulated by photoelectric conversion elements, into signal voltages in pixels, and then outputs the signal voltages to signal lines (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The solid-state imaging device includes two capacitative elements provided for all the vertical signal lines to output from charge voltage conversion elements in the pixels a voltage (hereinafter referred to as noise voltage), which is generated when the charge voltage conversion element in the pixel is reset, and a voltage (hereinafter referred to as signal-noise sum voltage), which is obtained by adding to the noise voltage a signal charge generated by photoelectric conversion, and to thereby retain these voltages in a separate manner.
After the noise voltages and the signal-noise sum voltages from all the pixels of a row selected by a vertical shift register are retained in the capacitative elements, the solid-state imaging device outputs the noise voltages and the signal-noise sum voltages one by one from two capacitative elements included in columns selected by a horizontal shift register.